


Hit Me With Your Best Car

by Impala_TARDIS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Solangelo One Shot, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_TARDIS/pseuds/Impala_TARDIS
Summary: Will's not the best driver and Nico doesn't pay attention when crossing the street.  What more can I say besides fluff and Solangelo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia/gifts).



> I owe the creation and finishing of this fic to my fav Olivia.

It was 9 o'clock at night and Nico was dead tired after a long day of work and having gotten little to no sleep in the last week. He was wearing a dark Fall Out Boy t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Nico had his phone in his hand scrolling through his music selecting Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy. Nico felt himself step off the curb onto the street but didn't look up. He'd walked this route everyday for the past year and was sure he could walk it with his eyes closed or in this case his eyes on his phone that was currently playing music through his headphones. Nico heard the screeching of the tires and looked up just as a yellow Honda Accord slammed into him. 

Nico's head felt like it was full of cotton balls. He could vaguely hear someone talking. Their voice was panicked and he felt warm hands on his skin as he tried to blink open his eyes. 

"Oh my god! I hit- I hit you with my car!" Nico heard someone saying above him. "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! You're too cute to be dead!" Nico finally got his eyes open and saw a man that seemed to glow like the sun itself. But that could just be the concussion he was sure he had. The man's face broke into a blinding grin when he noticed Nico's eyes opening.

"What the hell happened?" Nico grumbled trying to sit up. The stranger's hands were immediately on his shoulders pushing him back to the ground. 

"About that... Imayormaynothavehityouwithmycar!” He spoke so fast Nico's concussed brain couldn't follow his words. 

"I'm sorry but... what?"

"I may or may not have hit you with my car,” The man said slower so that Nico could hear him properly. Nico's eyes widened in surprise at the confession but he quickly forced his expression to be blank. Nico turned his head to the side looking at the bright yellow car a few yards away from where he was on the street. 

“You hit me with a car that looks like the fucking sun?” Nico looked at the man incredulously. 

“Maybe?” The man replied cocking his head to the side gauging Nico’s reaction. “My names Will by the way. You probably want to know the name of the idiot who ran you over.”

“I’m Nico. And you didn’t run me over,” Nico tried to smile but it turned into a grimace when a shot of pain flashed through his head. “You only hit me with your car.”

“Whatever you say,” Will got to his feet and reached down to pull Nico up with him. Nico swayed on his feet and reached out steady himself. His hand found Will and held on tightly as he tried to steady himself. Nico tried to lift his other arm to grip Will as well but let out a groan of pain when he tried to move it. 

“What the hell?” Nico said trying to move his shoulder again, hissing in pain as he did.

“Stop! If it hurts when you move it don’t move it!” Will cried sounding exasperated. He quickly lifted Nico into his arms and began to carry him to Will’s car.

“It’s my shoulder that hurts not my fucking legs!” Nico yelled hitting Will with his good arm until Will set him down with a small smile. Will pulled open the passenger side door of his car and helped Nico in before settling himself into the drivers seat. “Try not to hit anyone else on the way to… wait where are we going?” Nico looked over at Will as he started the car. 

“We’re going to get your shoulder looked at and your head too.” Nico mumbled a thanks to Will before settling into the passenger seat. The car ride was silent, Will making the occasional turn or stopping for red lights and pedestrians. Nico just looked out the window feeling oddly comfortable in the silence.

Nico didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until Will was lightly shaking him. He lifted his head and looked at Will, who was crouching down to see Nico through the open passenger door. “Hey,” Will said softly as Nico rubbed his eyes tiredly. Nico looked at Will but instead noticed the bright lights illuminating Will from behind. 

“A-Are we at a hospital?” Nico asked skeptically. 

“Uh…yeah. I work here and have a friend who’s on call tonight and can take a look at you,” Will explained as he reached into the car to lift Nico out of his seat.

“My legs are perfectly fine thank you!” Nico swatted Will’s hands away grumpily before hauling himself out of the car. He tried to hide his wince from Will. He failed. Immediately Will was on top of him. He grabbed Nico and half dragged, half carried Nico into the hospital. 

“Hey can you page Lou for me?” Will asked the girl at the front desk of the hospital. She quickly nodded and turned away from them. They waited for a few minutes standing in silence before a very loud voice called out “Will?” from the end of the hallway to their right. 

“Lou! I’m so glad you’re still here,” Will turned with Nico at his side towards a young woman. Her hair was streaked with bright green and had been pulled back from her face into a ponytail. She wore green scrubs and a pair of sneakers. 

“Did you forget your keys here again?” Lou immediately asked, Will smiled sheepishly but shook his head. It was as he shook his head that Lou finally noticed Nico standing slightly behind Will, “Who is this cutie? Did Will finally land a date? And if so why did you bring him here?” Lou looked delighted but both Will and Nico had gone bright red as she spoke. 

“N-no Nico isn’t my date. I-I um well I-“ Will awkwardly started to tell Lou what had happened. 

“Will found me after some idiot ran me over,” Will looked at Nico in shock as Nico restrained himself from smiling goofily back.

“The idiot didn’t even stop? When people do shit like that I lose faith in humanity,” Lou exclaimed angrily, “Did you catch the asshole’s license plate?”

“Um no I didn’t see them coming and was unconscious when they drove away,” Nico said looking over at Will, sending him a small smile. 

“Lou can you take a look at him. I think he has a concussion and he can’t move his shoulder. Please,” Will cut in, saving Nico from trying to come up with another excuse to cover up what really happened. 

“Oh! I totally forgot to ask if you were alright. Follow me,” Lou said before turning and quickly walking down the hallway she came from. Nico started to follow her but Will had already shot out his arm to hold Nico back. 

“I’m sorry she assumed we were dating I-I um…well,” Will stuttered out. Nico looked up at Will curiously but Will wouldn’t look him in the eye. Nico started to reach out to touch Will’s arm; he realized too late that he’d tried to use his bad arm. Hissing in pain he drew his arm back close to his side. Will’s head shot up to look at him in concern.

“Nico! Come on you need to get checked out,” Before Nico could protest Will grabbed his good arm and practically carried him down the hall after Lou. When they finally caught up with Lou she already had a room ready for them. “Ok, uh Nico you go with Lou, I’ll grab some coffee for us,” Will told Nico before running off down the hall. 

“Dumbass!” Will berated himself as he watched the coffee slowly pour out of the hospital coffee dispenser. He really liked Nico and he was sure that Nico could sense it. Will had always been bad at hiding his feelings ever since he was younger. “Just act cool. It doesn’t matter he looks like an angel in black and has…no. You don’t want to scare him off. You’re a grown ass man and professional you can do this.” With that Will headed back with two coffees and a smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey look the living embodiment of the sun has decided to grace us with his presence!” Nico laughed as Will entered the room. Nico was sitting on the edge of the bed with Lou standing in front of him.

“I'm almost done, Will, then you can take Nico home or whatever you’re planning on doing,” Lou winked at Will over her shoulder, making Will blush. 

“I-I didn’t think about… I can take you home if you want, Nico. Do you want me to take you home?” Will asked hesitantly, looking at Nico. 

“Who’s house? Mine or yours?” Nico smirked a little but Will saw the hint of a blush creeping up his neck.

“Um… uh… yours?” Will responded scratching the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at Nico. 

“Ok, Will, you take Nico to his house and then go wherever you want from there. Nico, you let Will take you home and then do whatever from there. Good? Good.” Lou said frustrated at the awkward sexual tension radiating off the two. 

“Sounds good to me.” Nico smiled at Will and hopped easily off the hospital bed. “Come on, Sunshine.” Nico laughed grabbing Will by the arm and pulling him along towards the door. 

“So long boys! Hope to see you together again soon!” Lou called after them. Will knew she was mocking him for his very obvious new found crush on Nico but Nico’s hand had slipped into his and he just didn’t care at that moment. 

When they got to the car Nico quickly gave Will directions to his apartment building before totally settling into the passenger seat. The rest of the drive to Nico’s was quiet other then the occasional ticking noise of the turning signal and the soft rolling sound of tires on pavement. 

“Here, this is my building.” Nico said as they pulled up to an apartment building.

“Ok I’ll walk you up just to make sure you’re alright. Concussions are serious and I don’t want anything we didn’t catch to get worse.” Will started rambling as he helped Nico out of the car and walked towards the building with him. 

“So do you want to come up to my apartment or?” Nico wasn’t quite sure what he was asking Will but he knew what he wanted Will to say. 

“I.. um… I don’t want to be a nuisance or anything, but I think, maybe, I should just to be sure you’re ok. I won’t if you don’t want me to though.” Will stumbled over his words. Nico just smiled softly at Will as he spoke. 

“You’re the doctor they’re your orders.” Nico chuckled, taking a step closer to Will. Nico slipped his hands into Will’s and gently pulled him closer. When Will noticed he started to stutter out something but before he could say anything Nico had planted his lips on Will’s. Will tensed at first but quickly softened, wrapping his arms around Nico’s small frame. 

“I think I like the patient's orders more than mine.” Will said when they finally separated. Nico smiled and dragged Will into his building and up to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This all came to be because of my fav Olivia who told me that I was going to meet my soulmate because I'm an idiot and end up getting hit by them in their car. Anyway ignore my rambling and enjoy the Solangelo.


End file.
